1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an array substrate and method of manufacturing an array substrate, and more particularly, to an array substrate having an enhanced display quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device, which is one of the flat panel display devices, includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
Color-filter On Array (COA) technology for forming a color filter on the array substrate may be used to enhance transmittance of the LCD device.
In order to employ the COA technology on the array substrate, a thin film transistor (TFT) layer including a TFT is formed on a substrate, a color photo-resist layer is formed on the TFT layer, and a color filter is formed in a pixel area by patterning the color photo-resist layer. A pixel electrode is formed and is electrically connected to the TFT that is formed in the pixel area where the color filter is formed so that a COA substrate is formed. The opposite substrate facing the COA substrate includes a common electrode facing the pixel electrode and a light blocking member.
When the COA substrate is combined with the opposite substrate where the light blocking member is formed, misalignment may occur. Therefore, Black matrix On Array (BOA) Technology for forming the light blocking member on the COA substrate has been developed to prevent misalignment.
However, since the color filter, the light blocking member and a column spacer are formed on the COA substrate, the COA substrate may be uneven so that filling of the liquid crystal layer may not be performed to acceptable standards. In addition, since a gas generated from the light blocking pattern flows into the liquid crystal layer, an afterimage may occur.